


Hell

by holtehyde



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabble, Hisoka but an inner monologue, M/M, No real content warnings, Religious Imagery, oh! Oh! Wait!, or more mentions of it, thats all - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtehyde/pseuds/holtehyde
Summary: It’s late and Hisoka’s mind drifts far and wide from the comfort of his bedroom.
Relationships: Hisoka & Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Kudos: 16





	Hell

Blood. Sin. Sex. Booze.

What could be better? What indeed. Hisoka thought to himself as he lay sprawled out in his bed. He had the life of his dreams. Fun, fights, and fucks around every turn. He could get whatever or whoever he wanted whenever for whatever reason. He was in paradise, or maybe hell. If you asked certain faithful folk, they'd tell you he was meant for the devil. He grinned to himself, if he was meant for hell he'd accept his fate with open arms and raised fists. That's just how he was. Maybe he could take someone with him. Illumi perhaps? They always worked well together.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter! @holtehyde


End file.
